


Walking Together

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ea?"</p>
<p>"What is it, again?"</p>
<p>"If I didn't walk on the border, will you walk next to me?"</p>
<p>Ea didn't say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Together

**Author's Note:**

> 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya~

It was a bright and sunny morning for everyone at Barsburg Great Church.

Yes, everyone—but not a certain loafer who wore white attire from head to toe.

He was glad at first when Ea said that he would accompany him to the market, since Profe asked them to buy something for her beloved (yet strange and creepy) garden. His cheerful smile disappeared in instant after Ea refused to walk beside him, though.

Just like what happened now.

"Are you sure you don't want to walk next to me, Ea?"

"A hundred of positive marks."

Landkarte pouted. "But you’ve agreed that you'll go to market with me…"

"But I haven’t agreed to walk right beside you, have I?"

The light-haired ghost pouted again. "You're so cruel… This is the first time you go out from your nest with me, and yet you didn’t shoo away that cruel manner of yours…"

Ea sighed, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. His head felt dizzy now… "Even if you repeat that line multiple times again, you fool, I'll never walk beside you. Ever."

"But Ea—"

" **No**. Not a single chance of snowball in hell."

"—Ea—"

Ea shook his head as an answer.

But Landkarte hadn't gave up yet. He kept asking the reason why Ea chose to distance himself from him, again and again, until the dark-haired Ghost in dark robe finally lost his temper and exploded like a bomb.

"Fine, then! You want to know why I don't want to walk beside you, right? Then why don't you take a look at your surroundings, you idiot?!"

Landkarte blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with my surroundings? Do you hate it when people stare at you when you're next to me?"

Facepalm. "When I say 'look at your surroundings', Landkarte, then  **do**  look at your surroundings."

The narrow-eyed Ghost did as Ea said, but he still didn't have a slightest clue about what the Awaking Spirit mean.

Ea felt like wanted to choke Landkarte now,  **publicly**.

"I still don't get it, Ea. What's wrong with my surroundings?"

And now, the amethyst-eyed Ghost felt like wanted to cry in despair.  _God, why did you let me meet this kind of person…?_

"Ea?"

Ea still mourned his fate in his own world.

"Ea?"

He still kept silent.

"Ea~? Hello, Earth is calling Ea to come back now~"

And finally, he exploded in second—again. "HOW CAN I WALK BESIDE YOU WHEN YOU'RE WALKING ON THE BORDER OF THE FOUNTAIN, YOU FOOL?! DO YOU WANT TO BE DROWNED AGAIN?!"

Landkarte just laughed nervously. He never thought that the explosion would be this great.

And while Ea was panting heavily after he shouted, Landkarte finally realized something—a thing that Ea admitted unconsciously when he shouted back then.

"Ea?"

"What is it,  **again**?"

"If I didn't walk on the border, will you walk next to me?"

Ea didn't say anything.

"Hey, Ea~?"

Before Landkarte could ask him more questions, Ea chose to run to Profe's garden alone—leaving Landkarte behind with question mark hanging above his head.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net at 06-28-13.


End file.
